


How One Girl Went From Having Nothing to Having Everything

by lcg0103



Series: Creative Writing assignments from high school [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cats, Chicago (City), F/F, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: Hi, my name is Scarlett Rose. I know my parents did a great job naming me by giving me a name that is essentially two shades of red. Although, I don’t really know my parents that well.  I grew up in the foster system in Chicago. And this is how I went from having nothing, to having everything I could ever wantThis was for my creative writing final and I am really proud of it. I hope people like it.





	How One Girl Went From Having Nothing to Having Everything

  Hi, my name is Scarlett Rose. I know my parents did a great job naming me by giving me a name that is essentially two shades of red. Although, I don’t really know my parents that well.  I grew up in the foster system in Chicago. From what I’m told, my parents died in a drunk driving accident when I was a baby, but I’m not sure that’s the case. When I was younger I would sneak out of the foster home and go search for my parents. Something inside me was telling me that my parents were alive and possibly looking for me. I just couldn’t give up the idea that my family was out there and I wasn’t with them. Then one day, I found them, I was so happy. I can still remember the joy I had as a 10 year old little girl, I finally found my parents. Buried six feet underground in a cemetery. I can still remember what the graves looked like. Cracked, broken, the graves weren’t taken care of. No one cared about my parents, just like no one cared about me. I can still remember what their grave said, 

 

_   “Here lies Mason and Ella Rose. Both unknown and unclaimed”  _ I said aloud.

 

  I couldn’t believe that my parents really were dead. Everything in my body and soul kept telling me that they were alive but I had to accept the fact that my parents were dead and that I had no real family. So after that fateful night, I didn’t return to the foster home, I ran away. I couldn’t go back to the foster home, I knew that I wouldn’t get adopted. I was too old, I was just a 10 year old little girl, people wanted babies, people they could raise from birth, plus there was the Swedish supermodel rule. People wanted beautiful blue eyed, blonde haired babies. I sadly wasn’t that. I was a grey eyed black hair baby. That’s how the draw was, and sadly people simply didn’t want me. No one did.

 

  That was eight years ago. I have been living at a local homeless youth shelter for the past eight years. I developed some serious street smarts, and I was luckily able to keep up with my schooling. One of the local libraries lent me a computer to do online school and in return, I would work in the library stocking books and checking people out. I learned a lot working in the library, the librarians became my family in a way. Now that I’m 18, I had to find somewhere more permanent to live. So I went looking for a new home, luckily, I was friends with some of the librarians. One of them was actually around my age, her name was Meadow. She was perfect, her hair was golden as the sun, her eyes were like the most beautiful pools of green grass, that’s probably why she was named  _ Meadow _ , she was like a beautiful spring meadow on a warm sunny day. She had a quaint little apartment near the library and she asked if I wanted to stay with her until I found my own place. I was desperate as hell and I immediately said yes. I couldn’t deny myself a chance at having a real home for the first time in my life. 

 

*****************************************

  I remember my first night with Meadow, we talked for hours on her bed about our life experiences. She knew about my situation ever since I started working at the library, she was the one who helped with my schooling and trained me in the ways of working at the library. We talked about our past relationships. We were starkly different in that sense, Meadow had girlfriends before, lots of them according to her, women were goddesses compared to men and I had mentioned that I had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, nor had I ever been kissed. That’s when she did something I wasn’t expecting but was something I loved and wanted to continue…

 

_   "Come here”  _  Meadow said

 

  So I moved closer to her and that’s when the best part of the night happened. 

 

  “ _ What are you doin-”  _ I got cut off when her lips touched mine for the first time. 

 

  At first I was confused, but as soon as i realized what was happening, I immediately started to kiss back because I knew that I wanted this. I kissed her back with as much force as she kissed me. When we pulled apart for air, we giggled like little schoolgirls discussing their crushes. But it all felt so right, like I was meant to be with Meadow. Life made sense with Meadow, she made me feel not alone like I did for most of my 18 years of life. It was because of her that I felt like I had a real family. She was my family. It was after our fateful first kiss that night that I knew she was who I wanted to be with. So after about three hours of making out and giggling, I asked her if she would be my girlfriend and she said yes. 

 

  That fateful kiss was 6 years ago today, and our lives aren’t that different now then they were when we were still young adults. Except now, we are married with two beautiful children, Paisley and Roman, two beautiful children that we adopted out of the foster care system. We adopted Paisley when she was 12 and Roman when he was 9 years old. I wanted to give them a real chance at life. We also have a cat, her name is Renee and she is a rescue cat. It was the first thing that Meadow and I got together. We were building our family. And our family is staying in the same place in a way. Meadow and I still work in the library and we actually live in a house now. It’s a quaint little cottage on the countryside, but we still go to work in the library, even the kids enjoy working with Meadow and I in the library. 

 

  In the beginning, I didn’t have the right family or any family at all, but now? I have the perfect family. My family and I wouldn’t trade them for anything. I went from having nothing in life, to having everything I could’ve wanted. 

 


End file.
